


Such a Stark move

by Donya



Series: Frostiron parenting [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark spends some time with his and Loki's son. It makes him realise he's neither a genius nor a good parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Stark move

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rael for the title.

'Dammit, dammit, shit.'

Daddy always said that when buckling Bjorn up in the car seat. Why was he annoyed? It was Bjorn who was pushed around, the straps holding him too tight. He did not like the harness nor the seat itself but the car rides were fun.

'That's too tight,' Mummy said, standing behind Daddy and making funny faces at Bjorn. That was entertaining, unlike everything that Daddy was doing.

'It has to be tight,' Daddy breathed out, still torturing Bjorn. 'Just a bit more, there, all done!'

'Congratulations. It only took you an hour.'

'Always so supportive. Thank you, darling. Go back to bed, we're fine.'

Mummy kissed Bjorn's forehead and told him to be good for Daddy. What? So Mummy wasn't coming with them? Bjorn felt so disappointed that he threw away the rattle he was holding and started crying. It wasn't that bad, though, when Daddy started the car and after a moment, Bjorn could look through the window and everything moved so fast, buildings and other cars.

'They think I can't take care of you. Stupid Odin, the father of the freaking century. I have to fix everything he screwed up. Loki is so fucked up because of him, you know?'

One of his shoes, those grey ones, was always too loose and since Bjorn didn't have any toy within his reach, he took off the shoe and pushed his hand inside. Not very amusing. So he dropped the shoe and repeated the whole action with the sock.

'Somehow everyone forgets that when Loki conveniently took a break from parenting, I did everything, you remember? The weeks you spend with only Daddy? That was fun, wasn't it? We played together and you slept in my bed, and yet I'm the worse parent. Fucking hell.'

Bjorn could only see the back of Daddy's head and his hands on the wheel. Daddy didn't look back at him and it was becoming so awfully boring that Bjorn considered taking a nap.

' _Take Bjorn out, let Loki sleep in_. As if I've never done that before. Your grandparents pissed me off. And Loki, all of a sudden he listens to Odin, what the hell.'

When Daddy finally stopped the car and unbuckled Bjorn, he started lamenting over the lost shoe and sock. Bjorn didn't understand that, after all, Daddy found them quite quickly. 

Daddy brought the stroller but let Bjorn walk, although insisted on holding his hand. They moved rather slowly, so Bjorn could examine every interesting stone they passed and every bench. If a bench was good enough, Bjorn would climb it. It was harder than expected, his legs were too short and too heavy, or maybe benches were too high for little boys like him.

He should have guessed they were going to a playground. He gasped out in excitement, recalling all the wonderful moments he had spent there. The slide, it was big and had blue edges, Daddy helped him climb the three stairs leading to it and then instructed Bjorn to sit down. The first time was a bit scary but also very exciting and soon Bjorn didn't even need Daddy's help.

After a while, he noticed a big wooden car. Luckily, no one played there. Inside there was a bench and a wooden steering wheel that was shook and spun when Bjorn started moving it. Daddy stood next the car and encouraged Bjorn to drive faster, very pleased with that game.

Rope ladders. Bjorn loved them, although climbing them seemed dangerous. Mummy usually stood behind him, touching Bjorn's back, steadying him. Daddy did that, too, but Bjorn was doing so well that Daddy stepped back. That wasn't nice. Did he leave him there all alone? Bjorn wanted to look back over his shoulder, to make sure that Daddy was still there. At that moment, another child started climbing and shook the ladders. Bjorn's foot slipped and fell down on his butt.

'Oh shit! Son, you're ok?'

Daddy lifted him before the pain kicked in and Bjorn cried out right in Daddy's ear. It did hurt but he was upset mostly about the fall. And why didn't Daddy catch him? 

'It's ok, ok, shhh.'

To distract Bjorn from that awful experience, Daddy showed him a little wooden house, it had two small windows and a door. Inside, there was a little table and one chair with three legs, plus tons of sand and one dirty bucket. Daddy walked around the house, while Bjorn was inside, looking through the window and trying to catch Daddy's hand as he walked by. It was fun until Bjorn decided to go outside and hit his head against the door frame so hard that he fell on his butt, again.

In the sandbox, there was a blue shovel and a green bucket, Bjorn filled the bucket with sand, then Daddy helped him turn it upside down and together they made a sand cake. It was more complicated than Bjorn thought, Daddy told him to use the damp sand, it was hidden under layers of the dry one. That game ended when Bjorn rubbed his eyes with the sand-covered fist. The burning pain ruined his mood for good.

The playtime was over, Bjorn sulked in his stroller, ready to start crying again, until Daddy gave him a chocolate ice cream cone.

'Let's not tell Loki about this, hmm? Try not to smear it on your clothes, ok?'

The treat was sweet and raised his spirits but at the same time it was too cold. His lips and tongue hurt, a few bites of the ice cream fell out of his mouth right on his bib but when Daddy tried to take the cone away, Bjorn protested  and pushed Daddy's hand away. 

He heard Daddy talking to someone, hoping it could be Mummy, Bjorn turned his head, only to see a stranger. When she left, Daddy noticed he was being watched.

'You know what the real problem is?' Daddy asked, wiping Bjorn's chin. 'You're a chick magnet. Women love Daddies. But you're here only because I'm with Loki and he's damn possessive, do you feel me? Anyway, you're taking a nap now and I'm not taking no for an answer. Sleep, I'll just keep walking.'

Bjorn did not want to sleep, he was a bit tired but there were people around them, interesting, and he noticed dogs and someone was holding a balloon. There was no way he was going to miss any of that. Daddy covered him with a blanket, yes, that was pleasant. Bjorn could sit back, snuggle under the fluffy blanket and still keep an eye on everything that surrounded him. His eyelids seemed so heavy, though, he closed them for a moment, one short moment and...

He found himself in the car, in his seat. Daddy was trying to fix the twisted harness straps and buckle him up. Bjorn yawned, watching Daddy's struggle, it was always the same. Daddy was breathing hard, pulling at the straps.

'Dammit! Wait, where's your shoe? Bjorn, where's your shoe?'

Bjorn had no idea, he didn't remember taking it off, maybe it just fell off his foot. It wasn't that important, what really mattered was getting something to eat and cuddling with Mummy. He wanted to go home.

'Stay here,' Daddy said and closed the door. Bjorn looked at him through the window, then noticed he had still some dried ice cream on his fingers and sucked on them. Before he was done, Daddy opened the front door and got inside, sighing and started the car.

'I found your stupid shoe. Could you stop losing it? We'll put it on later. Oh, crap, that was a long day. You know what we need? Some music. Yeah. You hear this? That's Mummy and Daddy's song. Loki wouldn't admit that, but it is.'

Bjorn knew that song, Daddy often listened to it, always too loud. It was easier to bear when Bjorn knew they were going home, to Mummy. To kill the time, he removed his sock, then began a long process of unbuttoning his sweater. It was harder than he thought, how could Mummy do it so quickly? Either the buttons were too big or the holes too little. He was only at the second button when the car stopped abruptly, Daddy shouted something but Bjorn didn't really hear him. He fell off his seat and smashed his face against the front seat.

 

That was a disappointment, Daddy didn't take him home, that Bjorn knew for sure. They were in a strangle place that he had no memory of, lots of people wearing similar clothes, blue and green, white walls and many beds. Everyone was very interested in him, they touched him and looked at him closely, touched his belly and neck. Finally he noticed Daddy and tried to grab his hand. Daddy was sad and it made Bjorn even more upset.

The awful feeling passed the moment he saw Mummy, he smiled, a bit confused when neither Mummy nor Daddy smiled back.

'He's fine, nothing happened.'

'Do not talk to me,' Mummy hissed and picked Bjorn up, the hug was surprisingly gentle. 'Are you all right, baby? You're not crying. Did you hit your head? Does your head hurt? Here, let Mummy kiss it. Is it better now?'

'He's perfectly fine.'

'Shut up. You idiot. You fucking useless piece of crap. How could you forget to buckle him?' Mummy raised his voice, still caressing Bjorn's hair. Oh, no, he didn't like it when they yelled and judging from Mummy's tone, it wouldn't end any time soon.

'I got distracted. He lost his damned shoe again and I- I don't know, it just happened. But he's ok.'

'Is he? Is he really? You know he's fragile and yet-'

'Ok, I fucked up. I'm just to tired, he wore me down, I don't know, it's just- damn, maybe we shouldn't have another child.'

'It's too late for that,' Mummy whispered, slowly rubbing Bjorn's back and kissing his head. 

'What? Are you-'

'Congratulations. That's the second time, Stark. I was going to tell you tomorrow but you just have to ruin everything, you ruin it every time, don't you?'

'Don't say that. It's not like the last time, come on.'

'You told me you've changed,' Mummy sounded very sad and nothing Bjorn did seemed to work, neither big, open-mouthed kisses placed on Mummy's cheek nor saying Mummy's name. He didn't know what else to do. 

At home, he tried to distract Mummy by bringing a handful of crayons, subtly asking Mummy to draw a spider or a house and stop fighting with Daddy. Somehow that only made things worse. They kept pointing at him and shouted horrible things. Bjorn was worried that something bad might happen, like that time when Mummy disappeared and didn't want to come back. 

He spotted a purple teddy, it talked when its belly was pressed. Bjorn took it and curled up behind the sofa, hiding. He was still hungry but it was safer to stay quiet. Something told him that Mummy and Daddy were angry at him. The sounds teddy made muffled the screaming a bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped. But hey, another Stark! A tiny, tiny unborn baby, yay!
> 
> It's my headcanon, Loki and Tony's song is 'Shoot to thrill'.


End file.
